


sharing is caring

by potterbite



Series: The story of you and me [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterbite/pseuds/potterbite
Summary: Buck is just being helpful, so why is Eddie acting strange?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: The story of you and me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170047
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176





	sharing is caring

Buck looks over just as Eddie curses under his breath and stands up, water dripping from his pants.

“Smooth,” Buck smirks. Eddie just rolls his eyes as he heads over to the kitchen, presumably for something to dry off with. Buck rises from the sofa and reaches for a towel before Eddie has a chance to use up all of the paper ones.

“Woah,” he says as he hands it over, looking at the drenched fabric. “How much was in that glass, an entire lake?”

“Funny.” 

“Is it like, all up in there?” He scrunches up his face, because that ain’t comfortable. Then he remembers. “Do you need a change? I’ve got an extra pair of briefs in my locker.”

Eddie opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, and to Buck’s surprise he also blushes. “ _No_ , I don’t want to borrow underwear from you.”

Buck nods approvingly. “Gottcha, you’re going commando. Good choice, that’s what I prefer most of the time too.” He thinks about it for a second, recalling he didn’t feel like wearing underwear that morning when he got dressed. “Like now.”

Eddie makes a very odd noise in the back of his throat. Buck claps him on the shoulder and rejoins Chim and Hen by the couch. 


End file.
